The Jewel Element
by JNIGANA
Summary: jack bauer faces off against Dracula,and Wildog


Jack bauer is own by Fox.VSSE,wild dog, and Richard William is own by Namco.Dracula and the belmounts is are part of the castlevania/akumajo dracula series own by Konami

The jewel elements

Prologue  
The story is about 3 men: one is dedicate person who wants to help people and other creatures, the other is a person who wants to help conquers rule the human race, and the last one is a man who had one wife, fought under cristianity,lost his wife, became a vampire lord, had a second wife, had a son, lost his wife and declare an enternal plan to destroy the human race. these 3 men have never meet but have heard of eachother.both men have been threw hell. Jack bauer's ancestor during 13 century help one of the family members of the belmount clan, a family of vampire hunters, defeat a powerful vampire, casting a powerful spell that would destroy his powers and keep him in the Underworld forever. That was only time a bauer and a belmount join forces. during those time's some of humanity condemn wichcraft.because of that the unknown bauer keep himself hidden from the belmounts and everyone. he had powers that made him number 3 to god,lucifer,and the Angel of death. some of the people were afraid mainly the leaders, that he would make himself superior among mortals. this bauer like some mortals never had the desire to rule others.he only wanted to help humans and all other Creatures live. He would use his powers to heel a sick person,feed a family, train young females and males how to fight to survive.this bauer known almost every language.he relies that his power kept him in some of leaders hit list. So he decide to create a spell that would change his appearence,and make it impossible for him to use his power. But he also created a special message in that spell so one in his bloodline can use the power just in case something drastic needs to be done save Not only earth but all other planets and Universe's as well. This Bauer later married a female warrior and the rest is history. Now these three will meet for the first time. The fate of all life is in the hands of them.

Chapter I

Jack Bauer ate some Goji Barries,one of Nature's best foods. Jack taste a lot of his species food. But his always love nature food the best, Maybe because it easy to digest, maybe because it has no man made ingridients,or it's very healthy. Whatever the reason, he loves it very much. Jack Baur plan on doing some meditation with a friend who is part of a tribe. Jack Bauer been there a few times. some of the woman love him which made a lot of men jealous.Bauer never made the move. He felt in his heart He could never replace the woman he lost. Being a good guy never easy. sometimes you lose something in the process. Jack Bauer kept a man from getting kill. But it cost him his wife and unborn child. For countless times his species have been killing eachother for politics. Sometimes greedy people would use religion for their own personal gain. lots of people use propaganda to kill eachother. Not all humans do that, some really do care about other people its just bad seeds of his species makes it very hard for humans to live among each other peacefully. Jack doesn't mind killing to survive. Humans and other creatures have the right by nature, not by the laws of men, to defend themselves. Jack knows that greed can be very destructive if not control. Jack will always fight for those who need his help. Jack always wonder what would he do if he had unlimited powers. would he force leaders around the world to stop bickering and start solving? Make humans stop killing eachother.?stop the unbalance cause by overpopulation,or would he let mankind destroy eachother leaving only a few worthy humans who deserve life?Jack felt that he's does little good. He knows that some people are fill with misery and suffering.If jack had the power he would put an end to all the problems of mankind. Jack bauer knew that its always been the leaders and a few rotten apples of his species causing war.Almost every War Including World War II was about money, power and the result of ignorance. He never ask to be human. He knows that his species have been overusing the earth, only a few people are taking steps to keep things in balance. Jack decided not to have any more children not for his species sake but for the earth and others planets with life on it. Suddenly, the phone rang. Jack got up, walk towards the phone, pick it up and said,"Hello." "Richard hi ... how are things in Brazil really that's great. So what's up...Oh I'm doing fine. You want me to come over sure why not. You sent a jet to pick me up same old richards okay I'll get my stuff ready bye,"said Jack while hanging up.


End file.
